So What
by ShelbyJ
Summary: Bella moves to New York after Edward and the Cullens left. She gets a job at the nightclub Coyote Ugly. Edward and the Cullens come back, but is Bella ready to forgive them yet? *Rated T to M for Lemon later*
1. Meeting New People

**So What**

Bella/Edward

I don't own twilight or Coyote Ugly

**Chapter 1: Meeting New People**

(Bella Pov)

It's been 2 months since I last saw_ him_ and 2 weeks since I moved to New York too start a new life. I remember seeing Charlie's face when I told him I was moving. He looked so sad and depressed that it broke my heart seeing him like that.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure about this Bells?" Charlie asked. "Dad, I need to start over. I know how much this hurts, believe me, but I can't let him ruin my life anymore. I still love him just as much as I did before. That's why I'm leaving; there are too many memories here." I replied. "I understand. Be careful. You don't know all the types of people in New York. I love you kiddo, always have always will." Charlie said. "I will. I love you, too." I said. We loaded up Charlie's cruiser, since I wasn't going to take my truck because everything I'll need will only be a couple blocks from my apartment that I bought. We drove to New York in a few days and unloaded all my stuff. The apartment had 3 bedrooms, 2 full size bathes with a Jacuzzi tub in the master bath, a kitchen with stainless still appliances and marble countertops with an island, a dining room with a window seat that had a nice view of central park and a mahogany wood dinning table and chairs, a living room with a flat screen TV hanging on the wall and a black leather couch that wraps around the living room with 2 matching oversized recliners, and a laundry room with an expensive washer and dryer already in it. The whole apartment had dark, rich hardwood floors except the bathrooms had brownish-tan tiles. The apartment was painted a beige color and the bathrooms a light yellow color. The apartment had all the major furnishings in it, like beds, tables, chairs, washer, and dryer. I felt so lucky to have this very expensive apartment. With half of my savings, money from the werewolves, police department, and most of forks I was able to afford it and some other things, like clothes and food. I said goodbye to my father and watched him drive away in the window seat in the dinning room. After the first week when finally got settled in, the apartment felt warm and cozy, just like a homes supposed to be…._

_End of Flashback_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock and read 6:00 pm. Cammie was coming over to pick me for work. I rushed over to the door to find exactly who I predicted it to be. "Hey Cam. Come on in" I said. Cammie was 5'7, same height as me. She had blond hair that reached just past her shoulders and blue eyes. She walked in and I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing black leather pants that didn't fit just right, a white tank top that stopped at the top of her abdomen showing her toned stomach, and brown worn cowboy boots. She left her hair down and put on eyeliner, smoky colored eye shadow, little bit of blush, and red hot lip stick. She looked hot tonight.

"Hey Bells. Let's go get you ready. When I'm done with you, you're going to make all the boys crazy!" She said. I laughed and just shook my head.

She told me to go take a shower and I did. It felt good feeling the warm water on my skin. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner. After I washed my body and rinsed, I turned the water off and put a towel around me. Since working with Cammie and the other girls at the nightclub Coyote Ugly, I don't feel as self conscious about my body or what I wear. I stepped out to see that Cam had taken out everything in my vanity drawers and had them laid out neatly on top. I walked over and sat down in on the chair in front it. Cam had walked into my closest and was currently searching for clothes to wear. While she was doing that I was thinking about how I first meet her.

_Flashback_

_I was on my way out to go shopping the day my father left. Being me, I bumped into someone and knocked all their shopping bags on the sidewalk._

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Here let me help you with that." I said as I bent down and helped her pick up her bags. When we were done I finally got to see her face. "Thanks. My names Cammie." She said. "Bella." I told her. She got this look on her face as if she was thinking about something. She circled around me and asked, "Are you looking for a job?" I was confused as to whey she would ask that but said, "Actually, I am. Why?" I asked. "Because I think I have a job offer for you." With that said, she took hold of my hand and ran to the elevator. She pushed the 3 level button and the doors closed. "That's my level." I said. She looked at me with surprise and said, "Oh! You must be the new neighbor. I live right next to you. We're going to become such good friends! We can go shopping together and hangout together!" She squealed in delight. I just laughed at her. When we got out of the elevator and arrived at her apartment, she quickly unlocked her door and set her bags down. Once she was finished locking her door, we went down the elevator again. When the doors opened, she grabbed my hand and ran to where ever we were going. After about 6 blocks, without falling once to my surprise, she started to slow down. She stopped at a place called Coyote Ugly and went around back. "Hey Lil'! Are you down there?!" She called out. "Yeah!" I heard a voice reply. We walked down a flight of stair to a basement to see a women in her late 20's early 30's. She also had blond hair and brown eyes. She looked a little bit shorter than me and Cammie. She looked toned but not too muscular. All in all, she looked good for her age. "Hey Lil' this is my new neighbor and I thought she could work her." Cammie said. Lil' circled me too and asked, "What's your name?" I replied, "Bella." She nodded her head and kept circling me. "Let me see your abs." I did and lifted up my shirt. 'I guess working out when I decided to come to New York wasn't a bad thing." I thought. She told me to flex them and I did. She nodded her head and felt my arm and leg muscles. She finally said, "Okay. You got the job. You start tonight at 8:00. Don't be late." "Thanks." I said, a little bit shocked by how quickly I got the job. "Sure. Now go with Cam to get you so clothes fit for the job."_

_End of Flashback_

This was only my 11th night to work at the nightclub, but I've already begun to feel like the rest of the 'Coyotes'. "Okay, you can look now." Cammie said. I walked over to the full length mirror in my walk-in closet that Alice would have loved. _'No! Don't think about them. They left you. You have a new life now. Enjoy it!!'_ My mind screamed. When I got to the mirror, I gasped at what I saw. The women staring back at me had skinny dark stoned-washed blue jeans on, a dark blue silk top that was low cut that tied around the neck and an open back. She had silver stiletto shoes with a necklace that had a figure of a wolf made out of real diamonds on a silver chain that Jake had bought me, a silver chain bracelet, and silver hoop earrings. Her hair was left down but curled into loose curls. She had on eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, a little bit of blush, and her lips were a light pink color. She looks hot! I turned around and gave Cammie the biggest hug I could muster. I let go of her and said, "Thank you so much Cammie!" She laughed and said, "Come on Bells, We're gonna be late if we don't hurry." With that said, Cammie and I walked out of my apartment just talking. "I'm glad you taught me how to walk in heels, Cam, or I would be falling flat on my ass by now." I said and we both laughed at that.

(Normal Pov)

But what they didn't know was that 12 pairs of eyes were watching and following them in the shadows**.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Please review. I take flames too!**


	2. Dance

Chapter 2: Dancing

(Bella Pov)

When we arrived at Coyote Ugly, there was already a line 2 blocks away. It always surprises me how many people come and wait here every night. Joe, the bouncer (also the only guy that works at Coyote Ugly), won't start letting people in till 9:00, and it's only 7:30 now. Joe let us through saying, "Lookin' good ladies." I smiled and said, "You don't look half bad yourself." We walked in to see the rest of the girls and Lil' getting ready for tonight.

"We got our self's some hot mama's tonight!" Zoe said._ (A/N: Zoe doesn't go to law school in my fanfic.)_ We all laughed at her. Zoe's an African-American with long, strait, black hair that reaches her mid-back and brown eyes. She's tall, maybe 5'8, and well built (as I figured you have to be to get this job.). Tonight she's wearing a blood-red top that only covers her chest with long sleeves, black leather pants, black cowboy boots, and a plain black choker as her only jewelry. She didn't put on too much make-up, only eyeliner, brown eye shadow, little bit of bronzer and brownish-gold lip gloss on.

"Hell to the yeah! Ain't nobody gonna deny it either." Said Rachel. Rachel was the more short-tempered one in the group. On the third day I started working here, a bunch of sailors came in the nightclub. They got drunk and started to grab us. They pulled Cam off the bar and crowd waved her. Rachel lost her temper and punched the guy that pulled Cam in the face, ending the 'wave'. Everything went back to normal in 4 minutes.

Rachel had long dark brown hair and eyes like me. She's 5'7 like me and Cam, also. She was like all the rest of the girls, toned and well built. She was wearing a moron sleeveless shirt that reached mid-stomach, showing her belly button. She had skinny jeans on with 3 rips on each knee. She also had on her brown worn cowboy boots on. She didn't have on any make-up on except clear lip gloss. As you could probably tell, she is also more of a tomboy than the rest of us.

"Hey Lil'. How's it going?" I asked Lil' as I took a shot glass and started wiping the dust off with her. "Nothin' much. You?" She said. "Well, I had this creepy feelin' earlier, that people were staring at me, and not the usual stare we get everywhere else we go. But when I turned around, there was nobody there." I said, recalling what I felt like when I was walking with Cam earlier. "Well, I'm not a therapist, but what I will say is that it's probably from the stress of moving and the nerves from when you first started working here." She said. "Yeah. You're probably right." I said, not totally convinced. After we got the whole place ready for the Thursday night crowd, we all sat on the bar and talked for a while.

_"Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol; Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol"_ Played on my phone. I picked it up and said "Hello?" "Bella?" I heard on the other end and instantly knew who it was, "Alice?" "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Dancing on a bar like that, are you cra-" I didn't give her time to finish because I flipped my phone closed and put my head in my hands in an attempt to not cry, even though I failed and let out a sob.

They all got quiet when they heard my sob till Rae (A/N: I'm nick naming Rachel that) asked, "Bella, who was on the phone?" I answered, "M-my e-e-e-e," I took a deep breathe and looked up at them, "Ex's s-sister, A-a-a-Alice. S-she was y-yelling at me f-for w-working here." I said as tears streamed down my face. Zoe and Cam came rushing over to me and hugged me as I cried on their shoulders. Once I was done crying, I decided to tell them about Edward and the Cullens, not mentioning the part about vampires.

"Edward Cullen was my boyfriend and his sister Alice, was my best friend. One day after school he took me for a walk in the forest and told me he didn't love me anymore. That I wasn't good enough for him. That it would be like he was never there. He left and when I tried to find him I got lost and passed out. While I was passed out, he went in my room and took everything that he or his family gave to me. I was carried back to my house by Sam, one of my Dad's friends, and didn't wake up till the next day. I was depressed for 4 weeks and I lost all my friends. Until I decided to come to New York to start over fresh. I worked out a lot, got my grades back up, passed high school early, started saving up my money for my apartment, and moved here. Now, I guess they found out about me working here. I thought I was over him, that I could move on with my life. But I still love him with all my heart, even though he can never return my feelings. And for that, I know I can never be with anyone else. It would feel too wrong. I would always compare how they felt with me. How their lips felt to Edward's. How their hugs felt to his. And how Edward made me feel. He made me feel alive, loved. But that was all a lie. I was just another pathetic, worthless girl that fell in love with Edward Cullen."

After I said that everyone hugged me but Rea. I saw her try to even out her breathing and clenching her fist. I could tell she was losing it. "That son of a bitch! When I get my hands on him swear I'll" "Do nothing. Look, He'll get what he deserves. I'll make sure of it. But right now" I smiled and finished, "We have a bar to open." They all smiled with me but Lil'. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?" She asked. I replied, "Lil', I may never love somebody the way I love him, but I'm not going to let him ruin anymore of my life. In fact, I think we should all have a celebration tomorrow." She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

She let go and yelled, "Joe! Let 'em in!" We got behind the bar and started taking drink orders. Once the place was almost packed, a man yelled, "Hey baby, a round with me!" After he said that, I thought I heard a growl, a couple of growls actually. I just shook my head and said, "Sure thing." I poured 2 shots of vodka and tapped my glass with the man. I poured my shot in my mouth real quick and spit it in an empty beer bottle. A trick I learned from Lil' on my first day here.

"Hey! Get me a glass of water!" A young man said. I picked up the intercom and Yelled, "Do we serve water in this bar?!" "Hell No H20! Hell No H2O!" The crowd chanted. I quickly got the water dispenser and sprayed the crowd. It's one of Lil's rules, you can't buy water here. I don't get why the crowd would want to get sprayed with water, but hey, I get paid for so I don't really care. The crowd cheered louder when 'The Devil Went down Georgia' by The Charles Daniel's Band played. We hopped on the bar and did the 'Devil' dance_ (A/N: I don't know what they call it, so I'm calling it that)._

After that Cam and I did our 'thang', as everyone likes to call it. Basically, it's just me and Cam dancing together on top of the bar together. 'Unbelievable' by EMF played on the juke box. Cam grabbed my hand and spun me around a couple of times before I did the splits all the way to the bar. The crowd roared and whistled when I got up. I was facing the crowd and purposely stuck my bottom out and leaned forward so the crowd could see some of my cleavage.

Cam faced the crowd and spread her legs and leaned forward, showing off some of her cleavage, too. I got behind her and put my hands on her back. I leaned over her slightly and paused. I brought my leg over her head, bringing it way up high, and put it over her so I was on the opposite side of her than I was before. She got up and grabbed 2 bottles of champagne.

She handed one to me and started shaking hers. I also started shaking mine up, too. At the same time, we popped both of the bottles and sprayed the crowd with champagne. They crowd cheered and put their hands in the air. I walked over the other side of the bar, swinging my hips as I went, and grabbed a random bottle of liquor that Lil' had set out for this stunt.

I opened it and poured it from one side of the bar to the other till it was empty. I threw it out towards the crowd, knowing someone would catch it. I pulled out a silver flip lighter that the La Push wolf pack had given me for a going away gift. It had '_Good luck In New York! We'll miss you! Love, the La Push wolf pack_' engraved on the side of it.

I flipped the top over and watched as it lit the bar up. I walked over to Cam, who was currently hanging on the pipe line above the bar. I joined her and we hung there for a minute before we hopped down and we both walked over to the opposite side of the bar and grabbed the fire extinguishers under the bar. We put out the fire while we both walked toward the center. Cam and I then sprayed the crowd with the fire extinguishers and the crowd jumped up in down in the air with their hands high above there heads. We hopped down while Zoe and Rea did their 'thang'.

We danced all night on the bar. The crowd started thinning out a 1:00 am and was closed at 2:00 am. We cleaned up all the glasses and the floor. We were completely cleaned up by 3:00 am.

"Hey Lil', Tomorrow's Sunday right?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?" She said. I replied, "Let's all go out to shop and eat dinner tomorrow Say 11-ish?" "Yeah." They all replied at the same time. "Okay. We'll all meet at my place." With that said we all walked home.

When I noticed that Cam wasn't following me, I said, "Cam you come'n?" She said, "No. I'm gonna go get a bite to it." "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." I turned around and headed home.

When I got home, I locked the door and took a shower. After I was done, I changed into a purple tank top and a pair of grey boy shorts that said, 'Pink' on the back. I walked into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. I found a box of Kashi and poured me a bowl with milk. When I was done, I went to bed on my nice king sized bed with a light purple colored comforter and matching pillows. I set my alarm clock for 9:00 am. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out for the night.

**A/N: Hey did I do some good describing or was it too much. Please Review. (I take fires, too)**


	3. Sights

Chapter 3: Sights

After waking up to my alarm clock blaring out Lady Gaga's Bad Romance, I got up to take a warm shower. The feeling of the warm water rushing down my back and loosening my stressed out muscles felt amazing, but gave me plenty of time to think, which sucked. 'Why would Alice call me? And why would SHE be mad at ME? They're the ones who left! Screw them! I DO NOT need this right now!'

With that thought in mind, I sighed and stepped out of the shower. I looked out my window to see it pouring out rain. I walked into my closet and changed into skinny jeans, a blue long-sleeved top with lace designs on the bust, and a pair of matching blue reboxs. As I was about to leave my closet I did a once-over the place. I really need to shop again. The clock read 11 am, so I didn't sleep too late. After grabbing my bag, umbrella, blue raincoat, and locking the door, I headed down stairs and out the building. I know it sounds crazy shopping while it's raining, but the rain has grown to be a comfort to me. It reminds me of Forks.

To get to the mall I decided to take a short cut through Central Park. The place was practically disserted, seeing as it was pouring rain. While I was walking through one of Central Park's many trails, I got this feeling that something was following me, but every time I looked nobody was there. I rolled my eyes at myself blaming it to my imagination, when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. "Hey sugar. Why, don't you look good today. You would look even better if you were naked underneath me." A male voice said behind me. I could feel his erection pressing onto my backside. I dug my heel into his toe causing him to loosen his hold on me. I jammed my elbow into his abdomen, which also caused him to double over in pain, and then smashed his nose, successfully breaking it. And, just for good measure, elbowed him as hard as I could into his groin which, considering the hard-on he had a few seconds ago, caused him so much pain he passed out.

When I was in Forks as part of my workout plan to get in shape before coming to New York, I took Karate. I made it to a 5th degree black belt, the highest you can go. I heard a sound behind me and turned around thinking that it was one of the creep's followers, but was shocked to see who it really was. There standing not 15 feet away from me was the Cullens in all their vampire glory.

I was shocked at first then a million different emotions ran through me. Shock, pain, hurt, love, resentment, anger, just to name a few. I was expecting a least someone to say something, but I started getting impatient when they continued to stare. I mean COME ONE! It's not as if they thought I would stay weak forever, did they? Knowing them I bet they did.

I took a quick glance at my watch seeing that we've been at this staring contest for 5 minutes. "Look, if you're just going to stare at me and not do anything productive then I have to go. I don't have time to play a staring game in the middle of Central Park; I have more important things to do." With that said I was about to leave when a cool, pale hand grabbed my wrist firmly. I resisted a shudder from the coldness that the hand brought.

I looked at the hand for a moment then at the owner itself. I was surprised to see Edward as the owner, not expecting to see it belong to him, considering he left me and all. His face was shallow and sunken in, his eyes pitch black and full of so much pain and hurt. He was paler than usual. He looked as if he didn't hunt as often as he used to, if not at all.

One look into his eyes made my heart break all over again and I knew if I didn't get out of there soon I would have a total breakdown. So with as much force as I could, which wasn't much, I said, "Let go of my wrist." "Bella, please." Edward said in a raspy voice. I could tell he doesn't talk much. "Edward," saying his name again brought so much pain, it felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest again, "Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." I said slowly as if speaking to a child.

And, if possible, I saw more pain flash across his face. He let go of my wrist slowly. I left without a backwards glance, but inside I was dying from seeing Edward that way. I headed back home, shopping at the back of my mind. After getting inside and locking my door, I lay on my leather couch and cried. I don't know how long I cried all I know is that it's dark outside.

'Lil will be worried where I am so I should call her' I thought. After dialing Lil's number, she answered on the first ring. "Bella, Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Lil said. "Lil, I'm sorry. Can I have the week off? I really need some time to sort out my thoughts." I said. You could really tell I've been crying. "Sure honey. Take as long as you like." She said with concern evident in her voice. "Thank you. Bye." With that I hung up.

After grabbing a gallon of vanilla ice cream, I laid on my window seat overlooking Central Park. 'Why was Edward so hurt? He couldn't possibly still love. He said so himself. But what if…. No he doesn't love you anymore. Get over it!' I was shocked at myself for thinking that. 'I can't get over him. Yes you can! No I can't! I've been trying for a year now. Don't you think if I could get over him I would have already! You're right. I will never be able to get over Edward Cullen. I'll have to live my life full of pain and misery. I'll never be with other guys again. I would always compare them to Edward.'

With that realization in mind, I glumly threw away my ice cream, put my spoon in the sink, and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a red tank top. I lay on my soft warm bed and drifted to sleep, emotionally tired from the day's events.

That night I dreamed of Edward leaving me again in the forest. But, unlike how my dreams usually played out, I ran into the meadow and collapsed onto the ground, sobs racking my whole frame. Then I felt a pair of cold arms gather me into their lap. "Shh, love I'm not going to leave you again. I made a mistake." Slowly, my sobs ceased to little whimpers when I felt Edward's cold lips kiss my in a chaste kiss. Even though the kiss was chaste I could feel all his love in it, bringing my dreams to a peaceful blackness.


	4. Quick Author's Note

Quick Author's Note!

Thank you to everyone has who has veiwed/reveiwd my stories! I know I haven't updated in forever, but my life for the past 2 years has been crazy dramatic in a bad way. I plan to come back as soon as I can. I'm thinking about a couple of days or so. Just be patient please and I'll have new chapters up!

~ShelbyJ~


End file.
